batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a villain created for The New Adventures of Batman. He commits crimes with a candy motif, and he appears to be addicted to eating candy and sweets. He wears a purple sweater and a yellow hat, and is clearly overweight. He uses children as henchmen who enjoy his gluttonous need for candy. He is voiced by Lennie Weinrib impersonating Paul Lynde. A different version of him was played by Jeff Blim in "Holy Musical B@man". History Sweet Tooth appeared in only one episode in where he tries to change Gotham's water supply into chocolate and blackmail the city for five million dollars which he doubles to ten million after Robin makes a pun about his weight. Sweet Tooth like almost all Batman rogues from that era rely on gadets, and weapons that fit their motif, Sweet Tooth always uses candy to either escape or attack Batman and Robin. His plot to blackmail Gotham into paying for their water back is foiled when Robin infiltrates Sweet Tooth's organization. Then Batman along with Batgirl find Sweet Tooth's water locking device and have him trapped along with his gang in his own taffy wade with his candy cannon. Sweet Tooth orders his henchmen to try and eat their way out, but the kids who cannot eat anymore give up. Batman then comments on sending Sweet Tooth to jail, and taking the children to the dentist and then to juvenile detention centre. In Other Media .]] *Sweet Tooth made a cameo appearance in ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, "A Bat Divided!" among several other third-rate villains at the "8 Bar", a known haunt for second-stringer Batman rogues in Gotham City. Sweet Tooth was glimpsed sitting at the bar counter eating a lollypop and a bowlful of candy, when the hero Firestorm and three atomic counterparts of Batman crashed the bar, looking for action. Along with King Cobra, the Brand, and Calendar Man, Sweet Tooth abandoned his bowl of candy at the bar and huffed toward the Batman, still clutching his pink lollypop in one hand. Unfortunately, Signalman made a lunge for the Batmen at the same time, missing the heroes but crashing into a rack of billiard cue sticks, which scattered across the floor of the bar. Sweet Tooth slipped on the cue sticks, tripped, and then slid across the room before crashing head-over-heels into a nearby wall. One of the Batmen then claimed the villain's abandoned bowl of candy at the counter. *Sweet Tooth served as the main villain in Team Starkid's musical "Holy Musical B@man". The show was performed live in Chicago at the Center on Halstead in March 2012, recorded and put on YouTube on April 13, 2012 for the enjoyment of their fanbase. The character appears here as a homage to and parody of The Joker, including his green hair (Sweet Tooth has blue hair), his constant laughing, and his abused sidekick Candy (a parody of Harley Quinn). He plots a scheme to force Batman to decide between a person he loves (in this case Robin) and the interests of Gotham, which parodies the ethical dilemma that the Joker posed in The Dark Knight. *Sweet Tooth is mentioned in thug dialog in Batman: Arkham Knight, despite never appearing in game, he is described as a murderer who poisons candy. He is also referred to as "The Candy Killer". Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Characters Category:Villains Category:The New Adventures of Batman Characters